To Hope
by Ilikepie1079
Summary: My name is Destiny, Destiny Quinn. Destiny Quinn is a fifteen year old that lives in a city called Squid City. She lives a lie until she is shown to a new world. Now, she had to save a world that she didn't even believe in. Or does she? Because she has a choice. She could take the easy lies or the hard truth, so which one will she choose? (2nd book in To Budder series)
1. Prologue: Reuniting

**Hello my pies! Here is the second installment in the To Budder series. So, ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

><p>In a dark cave that lies beneath the sea, there was a couple. Sure, they were squid-like humans, but they never wanted to bring harm on themselves. Their names were Navy and Turquoise. They lived in harmony with the humans and squids, not bothering in their petty wars. Their lives were peaceful, until that day that ruined everything. Navy started to go back on his past. Turquoise worried about her husband when he became mad and mentally unstable. He was in hysterics about killing a guy named Skydoesminecraft and destroying Sky Army. Soon, Turquoise was left alone in their small dark cave, to care for their unborn son. She constantly worried about him. He never came home and only talked through letters.<p>

And then, she found out he was killed.

At first, she was sad. She moped around and never felt like doing anything. Then, she started to try and live again, a few weeks after. Turquoise would see Navy everywhere. On his side of the bed, where he usually sat for breakfast, and then she would talk to him. She found out that it helped, talking to him to ease the pain. Slowly, she started to turn mentally unstable. Anger soon flared, she was becoming out of control in her head. She wasn't to blame. She had tried to stop him, but couldn't. The person to blame is that man named Sky. He had killed her lovely husband. He was the creator of all this pain.

She had their son, a few days after she realized it. She grouped up the remaining squids and created a small army. They were the only ones left after the slaughter in Budder City. She found out that they hated Sky as well and they were willing to risk their lives just to get him dead. She was content that she had a loyal army. She created plans to get Sky Army and kill Sky.

And then, she had the perfect idea.

"Let's get the guy named Sky."

* * *

><p>"SKY!" Luna yelled from outside the door. Sky snickered and leaned against it. He could hear Luna trying to pound it open. "LET ME IN!"<p>

"Sorry," Sky replied in a monotone voice. "Sky isn't here right now. Please leave your message after the beep. BEEP!"

"SKY," Luna shrieked. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF I GET IN THERE."

"Aw, come on Luna," Sky answered. "Don't be such a downer."

"Um, Sir Sky and Mistress Luna?" A guard from outside questioned. He heard Luna stop and he opened up the door. A small guard dressed in gleaming budder armor stood looking slightly intimidated. Sky smiled.

"What's up?" Sky inquired.

"A surprise meeting, sir," The guard responded.

"Okay," Sky's brow furrowed. Why would they need a surprise meeting? The squids were all gone. "We'll be there." The guard nodded and left. Sky and Luna exchanged looks. Luna's look was filled with confusion and Sky had the same written on his face. They started to run to the meeting room. They hadn't had a surprise meeting in months. They burst in, a little late.

"Why am I always late?" Sky muttered. Luna snorted.

"Well, you're on time," Deadlox answered. "For once."

"So, what's wrong?" Sky asked.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Deadlox responded, ominously. "They wouldn't take anyone else." Sky cocked his eyebrow and stood in front of the small computer that sat at the table. He looked at it and answered the call. Luna followed Sky, wondering who it was. A face popped up. It was a woman, her hair was white and long. It pooled down past her shoulders and her ruby red eyes. She wore a gold crown atop her head and she had on a blue dress. She looked exactly like Navy, but less spoiled.

"Hello, Skydoesminecraft," She greeted, her tone rough. Luna looked at her in disgusted. "It's nice to finally meet you. But, I suggest changing your name to Skythemurderer!" She spat. Sky saw Luna's jaw tighten.

"Who are you?" Sky interrogated.

"What do you mean?" She stabbed. "My name? My status? My title?"

"How about all of them," Luna hissed.

"Very well," The lady shrugged. "My name is Turquoise. My status in the community is, well for you, algae. My title is the Queen of the Squids."

Luna chuckled. "There are no squids left. Well, not enough for an army."

"That brings me to my next point," She smiled, evilly. "I want to ask of an exchange. How about I get some of your people and I give Budder City freedom." Sky's eyes widened and he growled.

"I WILL NOT GIVE YOU MY ARMY!" He shouted, bringing a fist to the table. Everyone jumped at the sudden change in tone.

"Relax, I only ask for the villages outside," She smiled.

"They are apart of my army," Sky raged. "I will not let you poison them!"

"Let me rephrase that," Turquoise's savage tone responded. Then, three chairs were dragged out. Each contained a person. On the far right was Noah, beaten and broken. On the far left was a boy with reddish-brown hair that went over his eyes as he bent over. He had blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His black tennis shoes bottoms were stained with blood. What caught Ty's eye where his headphones. Black with green squares over the ears, just like Ty's. In the middle, was a boy with chocolate brown hair and tan skin. He had on a loose grey and black striped shirt and stressed black jeans. He had on red shoes. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses, that were the same shape as Sky's. Luna, Ty, and Sky all gasped.

"Noah!" Luna yelped.

"Trent," Ty whispered.

"Spencer," Sky muttered, very softly.

"You take this deal and they are returned to you," Turquoise hinted. "If you don't, they'll die, along with your precious villagers."

"What will you do with my villages?" Sky inquired.

"I will build a city and they will live under my rule," She answered. "I promise I won't kill them. I wouldn't be asking for that. Unless you deny my deal."

Sky looked at Luna. She looked back, unable to help. Sky switched to Ty. Ty sighed.

"We have to save them, Sky," Ty answered. "Our hands are tied. Either death or migration."

Sky sighed and looked towards the others in the meeting room. They nodded and all expressed that they agreed with Ty. Might as well save the casualties while they could.

Sky hated doing it, but he had to. "I accept your deal, Turquoise." A grin broke out on her face.

"I'll be there in a few hours," She stated. "I will collect my villages then and give up these guys. And also, your village people will be brainwashed." Sky nodded. "While I rebuild my army, I will give no attacks to Sky Army. Don't come into Squid City, ANY OF YOU, or you will be killed." Her eyes narrowed when she hissed the last part. Sky nodded.

"We agree," He stated.

"See you soon," Turquoise lilted. The connection shut off and Sky sighed, once again.

"Wrangle up the villages," Sky ordered. "I want them gathered here. I need to give them a few words of encouragement."

* * *

><p>Sky felt terrible when he announced the deal to the villagers that stood in front of him. He told them the exact words of Queen Turquoise, his heart breaking as he formed the words with his mouth. Each villager understood and looked towards Sky, their honor unfading and they looked strong.<p>

"I know how terrible I look to you right now," Sky announced to the silent group. "I'm tired and done with all the fighting, and I know you all feel the same. But, what I ask of you is not to fight the squids and not to be resistant. What I am asking of you, is to remember. I want you to fight your hardest to remember me. Hide your knowledge, don't let them know that you remember me, but please remember that I care for all of you." His voice broke a bit, along with the splintering in his heart. "Please." He sighed. "Because all of you mean something to me. I never wanted this to happen." He turned, noticing that he had tears in his eyes under his sunglasses. The clouds were so grey, too grey. As if this whole thing was a nightmare or horror story. Sky couldn't believe that it was actually happening. He looked at Luna, her eyes were glazed over, she probably felt the same way.

"We will remember, Sky!" He heard a person cheer. He turned.

"Yeah!" Another person yelled.

"Remember Sky! Remember Sky!" The whole group started to chant. "Remember Sky!" He saw Luna smile and he smirked. His army would never bow. He saw the people in the army chant along. Soon, the whole city was filled with the chant "Remember Sky!" Everyone was cheering, even Luna, all except Sky. He couldn't cheer his own name when he knew he was taking these people to their worst enemy. But he listened and smiled along with joy.

* * *

><p>When they were taken away, Sky felt numb. Turquoise didn't show up, only a few guards. They threw the three boys down. Luna rushed towards Noah, checking to see if he was okay. Ty helped up Trent, glumly. Sky only stepped near Spencer, not helping him up. Even if Sky had made a motion, Spencer would've refused. The wobbling man stood, falling into Sky. Sky held onto him, but stayed strong. Spencer was a few inches taller than Sky, also a few years older than Sky. Once the guards left with the villagers, Sky turned to Spencer.<p>

"It's been a while, kid," Spencer stated, his voice gruff. He looked tired and was weak.

"Yeah," Sky muttered.

"You did the right thing, you know," Spencer comforted. "I would've done the same thing." Sky just sighed. "Dude, you saved their lives."

"I sent them to forget their lives here and then to live with their enemy," Sky grumbled. "How is that right?"

"It was that or death," Spencer's tone was grave. He hugged Sky, Sky pressed his face into Spencer's chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry that this happened. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry, Sky. I should've stayed with you. You were right, you were so right."

"I'm always right," Sky emitted.

Spencer smiled. "I know. I was so stupid."

"You still are stupid," Sky pushed back from the hug. "But, how did you-"

"Another story for another time." Luna came over, helping a limping Noah.

"Who's this?" She inquired.

"Name's Spencer, pretty lady," Spencer winked. Sky fumed and Luna cocked her eyebrow.

"What's your association with Sky?" She interrogated, not amused at the flirting tactics.

"Well-" Spencer started.

"Spencer!" Ty yelped and ran to hug the tall male. Spencer grabbed Ty.

"Hey, little dude!" Spencer beamed.

"Sky," Trent walked over, weary. He messed up Sky's hair, accidentally tilting his glasses.

"Nice to see you, Trent," Sky straightened up his hair.

"And you are?" Trent queried, looking towards Luna and Noah.

"Luna," She replied, curtly. "This is my brother Noah. And you?"

"Trent," He answered, kindness in his tone. "Brother of Ty."

"And you know I'm Spencer," Spencer added in, still hugging Ty. "Brother of Sky."

"You have a brother?" Luna's eyes widened, as she sputtered her question.

"Half brother," Sky grumbled. "Mom's side. But yeah."

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Luna's eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here you go! I have a few quick things to say. I know you want chapters every day or at least week, but I won't be able to fit into that schedule. So, I don't know how quick I'll upload. So, please be nice while I try to figure out what works best. Because I have four or five stories I am working on at the same time, as well as a ton of homework from school. I will try to get chapters out as quickly as I can. Hopefully, I can fit an every two week schedule, but I don't know.<strong>

**But the first chapter will be out soon for all you lovers or haters.**

**BYYEE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Quinn, Destiny Quinn

**Hello! Chappie numbero uno! I am so excited to start off our new narrator, Destiny Quinn. I wrote this a while back, so it might not sound as great as I wanted it to be. But, I wrote a ton so I am not going to erase it and start over!**

**I have established that high school sucks, and homework is the spawn of Satan. So, that is why writing this in between my filled life is hard.**

**Anyways, EAMUS! **

* * *

><p><em>Journal my insane father got me,<em>

_Why do I have to write in you? No one knows, but I guess I do. I am a fifteen-year-old that lives in Squid City. I go to a boring high school that supports squids to the max. I don't necessarily believe in supporting squids, but there is no other option in this world. Well, there is the option that you are declared insane for believing in the rumor of _"Sky Army". _I don't exactly believe in it. My father does. He tells me that I was brainwashed five years ago. No, I don't remember anything from five years ago, no one does. My father claims he knows Sky Army is out there because we had been in a village that supported the army. My father was appointed as insane and there is no army besides the Squid Army. There is nothing outside the walls of our city. Just monsters and terrible beings. I don't believe them on that bit. There has to be something out there, I feel it calling._

_My name is Destiny, and it is my purpose to find what is outside this squid-loving city._

"No, no!" I fussed. It wasn't dramatic enough. I wanted to look back at this dumb journal and read at my 'amazing' writing skills. I sighed. Well, it was good enough. All in the journal was true. My father, insane. I never knew my mother. My father keeps it a secret. Not telling me anything about the mother I had. I don't care. But, the thing I did care about was people calling my father crazy, a freak, insane. He wasn't. He just didn't believe in Squid Army. He was in a sound mind and body. I loved my father so much. The only person I trusted. My only friend in this world of squids. He told me wonderful and delightful stories.

But, this is about me, isn't it? Not my father's story, not my non-existent mother's story, my story.

"Destiny." My father's soothing voice called. I shut the journal, yesterday was Sunday. Or in our house, Market Day. Today was Monday, the first day back at my high school. Squidbank High. Our mascot, a squid charging with a squid sword. Our school colors, grey and navy. Boringness oozing out of school.

I got up walking out of my small room. It only contained a small desk and a small bed. I liked the color blue, but not navy. I wore our retched uniforms. A navy suit-like jacket with long-sleeves, was buttoned up on top of our white long-sleeved dress shirt under. We had a greenish-blue ties that boys and girls both wore. We girls had cream colored skirts that cut right before the knee and navy long socks that cut right after the knee. To finish off the terrible look, we had black flats. Boys wore the same up top and cream dress pants. Their shoes were just plain black dress shoes. Girls normally wore pigtails or braids to keep their hair out of their face. I kept my hair down, letting my bangs sometimes brush into my eyes. I sighed once again, our uniforms were always supposed to look perfect, not a button out of place. Hair was always fine, normally. It's just I didn't want to go back. Back to school I mean. School was the worst, learning stuff I already know. Well, not anymore. I'll get to that later.

"Morning Destiny!" My father exclaimed happily.

"Morning Dad." I said with little enthusiasm.

"Honey, why are you sad?" He asked.

"I'm not sad, I just don't want to go to school." I explained.

He sighed. I shrugged, school was boring and he had to understand that. "Well, it shouldn't be this year. All that studying during the summer, you're one smart girl." My father smiled. He turned back to making breakfast. He muttered something. It sounded like, "Just like your mother," but I didn't know for sure.

"Yeah, whatever," I murmured under my breath. "Thanks," I said. He said I was smart and being complimented in my house, means you say thank you.

"You're welcome." He smiled again. My father always had a wonderful attitude. We had some soup for breakfast, just like every morning. I was used to it, but my dad had always tried to mix it up, today, there were bits of steak in the mushroom soup, making it a nice combo. Even if it was for breakfast. My father cooked things that we should normally have for dinner, for breakfast. I liked it, we were a fun quirky family. Most would have an apple or just not eat. I, on the other hand, ate and ate plenty.

"Thanks for breakfast!" I yelled on my way out the door.

"Be safe!" My father yelled back. The door closed, leaving me in the cold windy walk to school. My father would always yell something out the door when left. Once he had said, "Don't get bullied!" Like I had a chance if I wanted to get bullied or not. No, I wasn't bullied, but I didn't have any friends either. I was the smart kid that squids watched out for. I was pretty smart, I admit it. I sat with the smart kids, the nerds if you will, who sometimes really drooled. I helped them with homework that was difficult for them, but I never made friends out of them. The guys would sometimes talk to me and ask me how my day was and all that, but I just responded with simple answers.

The cool autumn wind flew around the city. Stone houses occupied areas. I lived in the city or the "safe" place the squids called it. Markets lay on the other side of town. This was the housing place. The school wasn't too far. My small brown pack bounced on my back. The clouds were gray, like everyday. Even in the summer, we had clouds, they seemed to just hang over the city. I hated it. I wanted to see the light, I wanted sunlight. I sighed. I would probably never see any sunlight in my life.

"Hey Destiny!" A kid called out coming from his house. I groaned on the inside. His hair was an unmanly blonde. His eyes were a soft brown. He wore giant black glasses that made his eyes the biggest feature on his face. He was a bit taller than me, but not by much.

"Hey John." I greeted, not with much enthusiasm, but John didn't seem to mind. His uniform was a bit too big for his small boyish body. It hung on him. John was one of the nerds at my lunch table. John was a senior this year. He had skipped a grade. He was supposed to be a Junior. I wished he could be a Junior. Then I would have been able to avoid him.

"Are you ready for school?" He asked, his smile giant.

"I guess." I uttered. If I had a friend and they asked this question, I would probably launch into a whole speech on how school is useless.

"New year! New learning!" John exclaimed. He was a very optimistic person. Also, his parents were neutral on supporting squids. John believed that there was no such thing as Sky Army or anything along the lines. I disagreed with John a lot, but I never told him.

"What did you do during the summer?" I asked John, so I didn't have to talk. John started talking about his summer and I tuned him out. I nodded and said "Cool," at the appropriate times. We walked for a while and then we finally reached the school.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" John asked.

"I guess." I answered. John walked away to make friends with the nerdy seniors. I walked up to pick up a schedule at a table at the end of the hallway. A hybrid woman sat there.

"Ah hello," She declared when I got close. "What's your name, miss?"

"Quinn, Destiny Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys like Destiny? She will become way more badass, but we still need to develop her character. Also, this story is broken up into three parts<strong>

**1. Suspicion **

**2. The "Hunger Games"**

**3. The Battle**

**Luna and Sky will appear soon. Along with the others. And no, they are not married yet. **

**The topic of OC's: I will tell you when I need them, just not right now.**

**OKIE DOKIE LOKI, now that that's sorted.**

**I'll C'YYYYAAA in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Axel Quixs

**I see you guys are on the fence about Destiny. I know she seems a bit bitter at the moment, but we haven't fully delved into her character yet. I'm still trying to create her. She is a bit based on me, but not wholly. Anyway, how about that school? I know it becomes fun and it already is getting better, but when you have a bunch of honors classes, it's not so fun on the homework side.**

**Sorry I took so long. Next chapter is long! May or may not be shifting to Sky Army. **

**Well, let us get on with the story. **

* * *

><p>I was handed a schedule and I went to my first class. It was study hall, with a new teacher. His name was Mr. Wolf. I sighed a bit, hoping he wasn't like Mr. Farris the science teacher that every senior hated. I braced myself and opened the door. I walked into the classroom. Before I even looked at the teacher, I found a desk in the back. I looked around a bit. There were a few people in the class, but the popular people always came late. Then, I finally looked at the teacher.<p>

He was young, much younger than most teachers at the high school. He was pale but it complimented his outfit. A white dress shirt, loosely buttoned was tucked into gray dress pants held up by a black belt. He had black shoes to finish the look. He had brown hair with a slight red tint and it all swept covering his right eye. His only visible eye was a brownish-reddish tint that matched his hair. He had a small smile on his face. The weirdest thing is that he had black headphones that had green squares on the ear parts. A small microphone that was attached, stretched near his mouth.

The bell rung and a few more kids shuffled in, talking to each other. They sat down and when they saw Mr. Wolf they sighed, happily. They were probably making fantasies about them and our teacher. I noticed that all of the class was humans but it didn't bother me.

"Welcome class," Mr. Wolf started. His voice was calm and soothing compared to our squeaky, old, other teachers. "I am Mr. Wolf, one of the newest teachers. It's nice to meet you all." He flashed us a smile. "I can answer questions you have for me." Everyone but me raised their hands. "Ah yes?" He said pointing to a kid in the front.

"What do you teach besides study hall, Mr. Wolf?" He asked.

"First, you guys don't have to call me Mr. Wolf. Ty is just fine. And I teach History." He answered. "Ah you, near my desk." He pointed to a popular girl who had been drooling over him earlier.

"Are you single?" She asked, trying to be seductive.

"Um, I am technically not supposed to tell you that information, but I am in fact taken." He said. The girl looked hurt for a second. "One next to her." He called on her best friend.

"Who is she?"

"I can't tell you that info. Sorry." I was surprised, he said info instead of information. I loved this teacher, well liked, not loved. That's weird. "You in the back." He called on a guy sitting on the other side of the room in the back.

"What's your perspective on squids?"

"I can't tell you guys. They would probably fire me." He said, sheepishly. The door to the classroom opened revealing the principal and a boy. The snooty old principal was a mix between a bear and a squid, even though she looked like she was human. She had short dark brown hair that was cut into a bob. She had a few white hairs in her small mane. She had large glasses enlarging her dark gray eyes. She wore a black suit that never had a crease in it. "Mrs. Frantom." Our teacher said. Some people called her Mrs. Phantom, not me, well not aloud. The boy was dragged in by Mrs. Frantom. He had brown hair that spiked up. His eyes were a bright gray not at all like Mrs. Phantom. He was light tan and his uniform was messily put together. He had no emotion on his face compared to the principal's hysteric expression. He looked bored.

"Mr. Wolf, this is Axel Quixs. Be warned. He is a terrible troublemaker." Mrs. Frantom declared and then left, almost slamming the door. The whole class was in a bit of shock. Axel stood awkwardly at the door.

"Well, welcome Mr. Quixs. Nice to meet you." Ty threw a smile his way. Axel didn't retaliate. "Okay." Ty murmured. "As you know, I am Mr. Wolf."

"Yup." Axel interrupted. "We all know." I felt my jaw drop a bit. Interrupting a teacher?! That is a terrible thing to do, no wonder the principal dragged him in.

"But, you guys can call me Ty, even you Mr. Quixs." Ty continued like nothing happened.

"Yeah, and you can call me Axel, teach." My jaw clenched. Who did he think he was?

"Okay then, "Axel". Please go sit in the back." Ty smiled a bit. Axel started walking towards the back, nonchalantly. He ended up sitting right next to me. I sighed to myself. I was stuck next to the troublemaker. "So, Axel, what did you do?"

"Arrived a bit late," He listed. "Then I talked back to the teacher, then to the principal, and then she got mad at me for leaving after she told me to leave."

"Well, you are a little troublemaker."

"I thought that was quite easy to see, Ty."

Ty chuckled. "You remind me of a friend of mine. Headstrong and he always got in trouble at school." Ty laughed a bit. "Well, we got in trouble. I remember the time we were almost expelled because of a prank."

Ty went on to tell us the prank and then he shared many stories. They were hilarious, and the weirdest things. Axel didn't seem to be able to retaliate anymore. He listened, and never gave an input of his opinion. He seemed to just sit there, watching Ty. I mostly paid attention to Ty and his delightful stories, but I found my eyes drifting towards the troublemaker. His bright grey eyes were hazy, almost as if he was dozing.

We were dismissed once the bell rang. "Alright, class. I'll see you tomorrow." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out into the crowded hallways.

Turns out, I had Ty for history. I didn't think he would be able to recognize me, but he did.

"Destiny Quinn," He muttered while he was handing out get-to-know-you worksheets. "Right?"

"Yeah," I had replied, precariously.

"I expect great things out of you," He whispered and left. I was stunned. He didn't even know me and yet had high expectations?

Also, Axel was in all of my classes. Every teacher just decided to put us next to each other. We didn't talk, I was too angry with our seating arrangement, as was he.

Weeks fluttered by, school becoming normal routine. Everyday just passed like leaves blowing in the wind. Axel and I became acquaintances, never talking outside of class. I ended up sitting with the smart people at lunch, John trying to include me in their nerdy conversations. I said one worded answers, distracted on how Axel always sat alone. He looked to happy to be a loner and no one ever gave him a second glance. I started to wonder why would he like being alone? I also picked out that the squid students hated us humans. I wasn't a big deal, but Axel sure was. Every single day, I would see a group of squid humans harassing Axel under the stairs. I couldn't say anything. Even if I tried, none of the squids would do anything. I was a human and a girl. I was also two years younger. They could flick me and I would be hospitalized.

That day, I don't know what possessed me. I sat down at Axel's table. I didn't say anything, I just sat. Axel gave me a weird look.

"What do you want?" He interrogated.

"Nothing," I answered, calmly. I started to eat slowly. The food was ghastly and I forgot my lunch that day. Axel had his lunch and saw that I was struggling to get my food down. I heard him sigh and a bag of chips drifted across the table, right next to me.

"Eat them," He prompted. "The food is horrible and I need a partner in math."

"Really?" I inquired, looking up.

"Yeah," He looked away, a small scowl on his features. "I may be in AP, but I can't do much work without you helping me, Quinn."

I smiled and munched on the chips, pushing my tray aside. Maybe, Axel wasn't as bad as his reputation suggested.

John questioned about where I was at lunch the next day and I told him I had found a new table. And I sat with Axel, everyday after that.

* * *

><p><strong>I may or may not be leading a ship. So, how do you guys like Axel? He seems like one of those mysterious boys that sit in the corner and only get in trouble because they speak their mind. I really like Axel. Sorry, but his past is pretty cool as well as his future. <strong>

**Anyway, I have a picture of Destiny on my Deviantart! I drew while on a flight. It was really fun to draw! Go here to see: art/Destiny-Quinn-490495276**

**Thank you so much!**

**And as always,**

**C'YAAA BYYEE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Back At Budder City

**Here you guys go! Sorry, this is a very long chapter. It's longer then I expected, so writing it took time. Many of you were freaked out by Ty being teacher. I scared, you didn't I? *grins slightly* **

**We are back in BUDDER CITY BIATCHES! WHOOP WHOOP. So**, here's your explanation and also some craziness/love fo y'all. ****

****(P.S. Small anouncement after the chapter. It has to deal with To Budder, so PAHLEASE check it)****

**LEGGO!**

* * *

><p>*Sky's POV*<p>

Five years.

Five whole years.

And Sky was ready.

They had been dating for five whole years, maybe even longer. All the generals knew, some of the recruits knew, and they all pushed him towards the big decision. Luna had been so faithful and so lovely, Sky had felt like those five years, were five minutes. Every time it was brought up, his hands would sweat and he would get nervous. Every single time Luna talked about them getting married. But, Sky was ready to purpose.

But, he was still scared. Not of rejection, he knew Luna would totally say yes. No, he was scared of the squids. They had taken down his brother, Luna's brother and Ty's brother as if they were flies. What could they do to his Luna? He didn't know and had no desire to know. If they knew he was married to her, something bad would probably happen. Sure, his father might be mad or Luna's dad might be mad. Oh, the Nether king would kill him if Sky didn't ask for permission. Sky laughed silently when he remembered how he found out about Herobrine being Luna's dad.

It was five years back, the night all the villagers left. They went outside the city and into their tree, safe from harm. Sky just started to blabber about his past. How he grew up in a gruesome city, how he only had a stepbrother and his mother, how he never knew his dad, how many bullies there were, how he created a group of people, everything about his childhood. The whole time, Luna listened. She never spoke, never commenting, just nodding and listening. When Sky talked about his brother getting captured, Sky's memories broke. He found tears were falling and he was a wreck. He told Luna about Dawn and how he met her, sobs interrupting his story. Then, he talked about when she broke up with him. He told her about when he met her, and his spirits started to rise. He talked about how beautiful she was and how amazing she was. He yakked about her eyes and her hair and her everything. His spirit fell when he talked about when she died and how she felt. Finally, he leaked how his father was Notch.

She had stayed silent for a moment, taking in the information. "So you're dad is the king of the Aether?"

"Yeah," Sky squeaked.

"So he is Notch?" She questioned.

"Yeah," Sky sighed.

"Like, ruler of the Aether?"

"I thought I made that apparent."

"You did but," Luna paused. "No wonder he said to stay away from you," She whispered. She facepalmed. "How could I not see that? Oh, I'm so stupid!"

"What?" Sky questioned.

"I hope you won't freak out." She looked at him, serious. "My dad is the king of the Nether, or Herobrine."

Sky was silent. She had to be joking. She couldn't- she wasn't-what? "So when I ask for your hand in marriage, I will have to ask the king of the Nether?"

She laughed. "That's the first thing you think of?"

"Obviously!"

"You don't think of how he killed people, or how I could be as dangerous?"

"What? Dude, nah. Sure he killed a few people, but he's in the Nether now. Also, how could you be dangerous?" Luna gave him a look. "Okay, you are pretty dangerous, but I mean that I know you wouldn't hurt me or the kingdom." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. He set his chin on her head, sighing. "You love us too much." She giggle and placed her hands on his. They sat there for a small amount of time, swaying slightly in the breeze. Sky broke the ice. "Does your dad like me?" He questioned, softly.

"At first, he didn't. But now, he really likes you. Probably because you saved my life."

"Well, you've saved mine so many times."

"Same."

They fell quiet once again, still swaying. "How was your past?"

"I told you, orphanage, broke out, lived in the woods for most of my life, Gemma went missing and then I found you." She pushed out of his arms and faced him. "You know the rest."

Sky smiled. "How did you escape the squids?"

"Back then?" She thought for a second. "We had to fight them back. The mobs helped us, mostly. They were really nice to us. At the time, I just took them for granted and helped scare away humans. I never really hurt them and they never hurt us."

"What about string and bonemeal? You would have needed to kill them."

"Spiders could just give us string and skeletons always have a stash of extra bones to repair themselves. The would give us broken bones or dysfunctional bones, they worked like any normal bonemeal. No killing involved."

"You're too peaceful to be Herobrine's daughter," He muttered, grabbing her hands. He played with her fingers avoiding her eye contact, Luna let him.

"Hey! My dad is probably the most peaceful man in the universe!"

"Really?" Sky looked up, noting that his glasses were slowly falling.

"Yeah!" She looked away, her cheeks puffed. "Even the readers agree," She whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Besides if your dad were really as nice as the stories say, shouldn't Herobrine be forgiven and able to walk the Earth?" That caught Sky; he opened his mouth but quickly closed it because he had no response. "I think your dad also has some skeletons in his closet."

Sky sighed. "I know. I even tried to question him on his relationship with Herobrine. Every time I mention it, his eyes glaze over and he becomes really sad. I don't know why, but he just avoids the topic and veers off. It's weird."

"Let's get back," Luna stated. "Spencer might have seduced some poor girl." Sky laughed.

"He is a player," Sky agreed.

"Really?" Luna retorted, sarcasm oozing out of her question. "I didn't notice."

They walked back hand in hand, Sky deciding that he really loved the woman beside him.

"Sky!" A voice yelled, zapping Sky back to reality. Sky shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He turned his chair from the huge window in his office to the door. There, in the doorway, was the man that called him, SubZero. Though not many people dressed up in a regal fashion, Sub did. He wore an assassin's cloak that was dark green. Underneath was his white dress shirt and straps of weapons. Budder knives, ninja stars, potions and nunjucks along with condensed swords, pickaxes, and axes. Any weapon or tool, Sub had along his straps and his belt. His grey pants were strapped in by black combat boots. The cloak had an extra piece of cloth that covered Sub's mouth. You could barely see Sub's tousled brown hair from under the dark cloak, which he kept up all the time. Sub pulled down his hood to show the faceless mask that he kept over his facial features. Sky often wondered what lie under the man's mask, but he never questioned it; only because Sub was his best assassin.

"Yeah, Sub?" Sky questioned, still a bit ditzy from his daydream.

Sub sighed. "I thought you were dead, sir." He shook his head, probably smiling from under his mask.

"I'd never die on you," Sky responded, smiling. "And stop with the sir thing, you know I hate that."

"Sorry, sir," Sub stated, then he realized his mistake. "I mean, sorry." Sky chuckled, starting to organize the papers on his desk. "Ty's back." Sky nodded and walked to the meeting room with Sub at his side.

He was so lucky to be one of the only ones' to hear Sub. He was also lucky that Sub was willing to replace Ethan. Ethan had left to find his family after the squids took over. Sky wasn't ready to let him go, but did anyway. He couldn't keep Ethan locked away from his relatives, Sky wasn't a monster. Ethan had told them he would come back if he could, and he still hasn't given any sign that he was alive. Sky had sent a small search party after a month of Ethan's departure, only to check and see if Ethan was living. No, the team didn't find Ethan. Instead, they found an unconscious, small kid; more like a teen. They brought him in, finding out that the child was faceless. Sky was called down. When the kid awoke, he whimpered in fear of all the recruits. Sky beckoned everyone out to gain the kid's trust. Sky succeeded and found out the child's name was SubZero, and that he was older than he looked. Turns out that he wasn't a kid, after all, he was in his mid-twenties. He was born small and lanky, but at the time, he looked starved. Sky decided to take in Sub, for at least a worker in the castle. After a few days, Sub started to look better and he opened up more to Sky. Sky found he was a bit fatherly towards the younger boy, but was mostly his best friend. A few days after that, Sky noticed his second pair of glasses and one of his most prized maps went missing. He suspected his friends at first, but they had no idea. Luna brought in Sub, only catching him with her ability. Luna looked quite angry at the time, but she was actually quite intrigued in the younger boy's abilities. Sky laughed when he found out Sub was quite a smart and fast individual. He wasn't surprised, he was just relieved that Sub could be more than just staff. Sub grew attached to Luna because she started training him. Her quickness helped with his swiftness exercises, her extra hearing helped with sneakiness, they were almost a perfect match. Sub looked up to the woman. She had a small amount of brutality in her words and actions that she wasn't going to cover up. She had rigorous training sessions, harsh commands and worked Sub until exhaustion. Yet, he still came back for more. Luna was probably the only general Sub could connect with. He was born in the forest and lived there all his life. Mobs never bothered him, but they didn't help like they did with Luna. He grew up knowing how to fight, or at least how to survive. Luna had the same experience. The thing that drew Sub back to Luna the most was how she never asked to see under the mask, she never asked about his past, she never asked for him to talk. She just went with her job, only asking how his day was going or simple yes or no question. Sub didn't know how she drew him to talk, but he ended up just letting it all out one day after training. Since Sub was already friends with Sky, the three became an inseparable group. Sub filled out with lean muscles and looked more his age after Luna finished her training. He was appointed as Sky's personal assassin. He spied in Squid City, never getting caught. Sub was only seen in public as the shady guy that only Sky and Luna liked. The other generals knew about the masked man and had accepted him, only because he left signs like Ethan to tell them what he thought. Seto had tried to draw the masked man to him, but Sub instantly refused. He promised himself a set amount of two friends, and he was not going to give his voice to a sorcerer. All the generals tried at least something, but none could get to Sub like Sky and Luna. He became mutual friends with Brotato, though. He didn't talk and Brotato was fine with that. He just wanted a minion sometimes, and Sub was more than happy to comply. Sub fit in and all was nice.

Until, Sub spying in Squid City wasn't enough.

They needed a more inside man. Someone who could watch and make notes from a very close distance. They needed someone to really go inside and get into the squid culture, not watch from a distance. Sub would still be there to watch and spy, but they needed that man. Sky called a meeting for all the generals and, after explaining, he volunteered himself. Luna quickly disagreed, saying that even though most were given memory potion, including the squids, they would quickly remember their biggest enemy Sky. Then, she volunteered saying her abilities would help if trouble arose. Sky was the one to shoot her down. Soon, the whole meeting room was filled with shouts and voices. Deadlox was the one to call the ruckus to order and he volunteered. The generals almost started to fight, but he consoled them. He wasn't there for the final battle with Navy and wasn't known that well in the squid community. The memory wipe wouldn't allow the villagers to remember him because he was never at the villages. He was almost always in Budder City. Also, since his new Enderdragon abilities started, he would be able to teleport or fly out of danger. His case was very hard to fight and no one had a rebuttal. Sky sighed and with a heavy heart, he let Deadlox fulfill his statement. They got him a job at the local high school and told him to go as Ty. He could be as normal and natural, he didn't really have to keep a persona. He would return each week with status updates. Soon enough, he started suggesting people and warriors; they started bringing in teenagers. They started teaching them under teams. Every general except Ty and Luna had teams. Sky had a smaller team compared to his other companions, but they were pretty mighty. They held a hunger games for them at the beginning of the training and near the end of a quarter. But, they didn't just train, the kids were taken through school. Generals were also teachers for the kids. Seto taught science and potions, with Flame as his student teacher, Jerome and Mitch both taught about weapons and fighting, Jason taught the history of Sky Army and Minecraftia, Husky taught about explosives, but mostly taught crafting recipies, Ssundee taught baking and making any type of food 101, Luna taught English and Reading, and Astrid taught Math. Many kids laughed at the young girl and didn't take her seriously at first, but Astrid whipped them into shape very quickly. Brotato sometimes took the kids on hunting or border patrol, but only once in a while. They all agreed that Sky was too busy to take up teaching a class. So, Sky became the substitute teacher or principal. They had a nice flow starting to work. It wasn't until Sky heard the name Destiny Quinn come out of Ty's mouth, that he knew the assets the Squid's had.

Ty had just come back to report, and Sky was dozing slightly. If he missed anything really important, Luna or Jason could tell him. There wasn't anything new, though; just the same old thing. But, he heard the name Destiny Quinn and he shot up.

"What did you just say?" Sky demanded.

"I have a student named Destiny Quinn," Ty answered, confusion and surprise littering his expression. "She's quite smart. Earned all her credits over the summer so that she could be a senior this year. She completed two years of work."

"Really, Destiny Quinn?" Sky questioned.

"Yeah," Ty affirmed. "Why?"

Sky burst out of the room, his cape flowing softly behind him. Determination was in his eyes as he flew out of meeting room and to his room. He knew Luna wouldn't chase after him; she knew he needed space. He fell onto his bed and sighed. Destiny Quinn. Notch had told him that she was a very powerful person, maybe even as powerful as the gods. His father asked him to coach her or at least take her into Sky Army. If she became their enemy, they were screwed. Sky remembered her father Hunter Quinn, one of his finest assassins. Hunter had moved to a village to protect and spy on it. He fell in love with a woman and had a child. But, Sky never knew who that woman was. No one had ever seen the mother of Destiny Quinn. People in the village told them that her face was never seen. Only Hunter and his child knew what she looked like. Turned out that Destiny's mother was killed a long time ago. Well, they say killed. She actually disappeared one night, leaving Destiny to Hunter. Hunter went out to look for her with a group of people and she was gone. Hunter had addressed Sky and told him about the disappearance. Sky tried to help, but there was no sign of the woman anywhere. Sky suggested for Hunter to come back and work for him, but Hunter didn't take the offer. Sky was sad to see his assassin go, but Sky had no other choice. Hunter had a family and Sky couldn't take him away from them. Ethan was upgraded after Hunter left.

But, now the squids had him and Sky knew he had to get them out of there. "What do I do, Dad?" Sky inquired, looking at his amulet. The amulet only shined, not giving any indication that Notch was listening.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! NOTCH, WAS GOIN' ON? WHY YOU NOT REPLYING TO MAH BOY SKY?!<strong>

**That's for me to know and for you to figure out. Anyway, Sub's here! I had to make him talk, only a bit. Sorry I had to get rid of Ethan, but there were too many characters so he had to be shushed away. Sorry, Ethan.**

**OKAY! THE NEWS! I am actually rebooting To Budder. I fixed some grammar and added more. I have finished the first chapter and it will be up soon. I would suggest keeping tags on it because I will be adding more chapters and more scenes. (Maybe even more Skuna) But, I am working hard on that.**

**Also, would you guys hate me if I updated more but gave you shorter chapters? I might do that so I can at least keep you in the swing of things.**

**(P.S. I need a girl OC for Sub. Don't ask questions, just if you want an OC that falls in love with our mysterious assassin, comment of PM)**

**And as always,**

**C'YAAAA BYYYYYE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Luna, Luna, Luna

**Sup guys! Sorry I've been inactive. Finals and getting grades up and all that stuff. That's passed, so I'm available to finally write! **

**I'm making the chapters shorter so that I can get content uploaded quicker.**

**I know all of you guys want Sky to propose, but there is a reason he hasn't. It will be explained.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! or HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**I might do a Holiday dance, probably not. I don't want to go through that insanity again.**

**Anyways, LEGGO MY EGGO!**

* * *

><p>*Luna's POV*<p>

Luna sighed, looking up at the sky. Why was her father ignoring her? Normally, he would talk to her in her dreams every week. It's been a month and nothing had happened. She checked up with Noah and he just told her that Herobrine just locked himself in his room. She felt like something was wrong and that it shouldn't be ignored. Luna knew that she couldn't do anything and she hated it. Something was wrong with Sky, which made her even more suspicious. She bit her lip and looked back down. The tree that normally gave her comfort didn't feel right, either. Everything was just upside down.

Luna started to get down from the tree. But then she heard a voice.

"Luna?" A faint voice floated through the wind towards Luna's ears. Luna recognized the voice and she snapped. She scrambled back onto the tree and crumbled. Sobs racked her body, tears fell rapidly.

"Gemma," Luna trembled, her voice shaking. She knew she was having hallucinations. Now, she was certainly going insane.

"L-l-u-u-n-n-a-a?" Her voice faded. Luna cried for a few more minutes. Then, she heard footsteps. She tried to stop her tears and sobs, but only ended up softening them.

"Luna?" Sky's voice drifted up to her.

"Here," She muttered back to the climbing form.

"What's wrong?" Sky questioned, concern in his voice. She felt arms wrap around her.

"Everything," Luna whispered. She sniffed, wiping her tears. "It seems like everyone's so distant. My dad hasn't been talking to me and he's locked himself in his room, which is odd for him. Everyone seems to just stay away from me, and I don't know why." She paused. "Even you, Sky."

Sky felt a blow to his heart. "I'm sorry, Luna," Sky apologized, hugging Luna tighter.

They stayed there for a second until Luna broke the silence. "I'm sorry, too. I'm accusing people randomly and it's only because I'm tense."

"No," Sky contradicted. "I've been tense too, and I know I've slightly been avoiding you. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Luna's mouth smiled, but her eyes betrayed her sadness. "We're both just healing."

"Yeah." Sky grabbed Luna's hand and squeezed it. They sighed with the wind, exhaling slowly. They both just sat, watching the wonderful world.

"Do you think we will get to see our villagers again?" Luna questioned. "And don't lie."

Sky breathed shakily. "I really don't know. Turquoise is definitely stronger and smarter than Navy. She was able to capture Noah, Spencer, and Trent. Now, I know Noah's strong, but you told me that he's sometime irresponsible. But, Trent and Spencer," Sky paused. "For as long as I knew them, they were smart and really strong. Spencer was like a really awesome dad or a bit of a protective brother. Trent was like an uncle or another protective brother." Sky chuckled a bit. "Ty used to be like one of those kids that I hated at first. He looked so annoying and looked like too much of a goody two shoes. I was a bad kid. I strived to make teachers hate me. Ty strived to make teacher love him. I really did think he was on the side of the squids until I met him during one of our classes together. We hit it off well and soon enough, I was running over to his house every day. Spencer was skeptical until he met Trent. Spence was escorting me to Ty's house, only because that day there were recent squid attacks and Mom was busy with work. Spence was more than happy to keep an eye on me, though. Spence really wanted to get out of homework and he freaking loved me. Trent was skeptical as well about me. They saw each other and I could tell they just clicked." Sky smiled as he remember the old days. Luna smirked, listening to every word. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"I don't mind at all," Luna muttered, smiling along with Sky.

"Well, Trent and Spencer were also very anti-squid people. So, they would constantly break the rules, but never get caught. It was amazing how many crimes they committed. They did get caught a few times, though. They would be sent to a small prison that resided in the middle of our district. The squids there weren't too bad, so all they did was have my brother and his friend stuck in a cell together. I would always break them out, but the squids never knew it was me. They would change to codes every week to try and stop me, which never worked. I remember Mom was sick during one time while they were in jail. I visited my brother that day to ask for advice. He suggested that he would take care of it, but I knew by the time I knew the codes to get in the jail, it would be too late for Mom. So, I took matters into my own hands and stole a healing potion. It was nice to rebel a bit and give my Mom that healing potion." Luna shut her eyes, letting herself enjoy the moment of downtime. "Back in the old days. How about you?"

Luna just sighed and opened her eyes, looking at the sky. "I remember the orphanage and how cruel they were to us," She stated, gently. "I remember escaping and loving the life of freedom. I remember running and laughing with Gemma." Luna started smiling as she started to remember all the fond memories. "I remember days where the rain never stopped pouring and other days where the sun never stopped shining. I remember barely escaping the squids one time. I remember when Gemma threw a rock at a nearby squid guard and we had to book it all the way back to our cave." Luna's smile dropped. "I remember when she left to go somewhere on her own. She wanted to fight for herself, she said. She wanted to try being alone. She left to be by herself. The last time I saw her, she had rejoined with me after a long time of being away. I remember waking up to the sounds of squids charging into our cave house. I remember the dread and fear when they took my sister. We were dragged out, scared stiff. I remember fighting off my guards and promising my sister that I would find her while I was killing those guards. I remember watching her being dragged away and there was nothing I could do." Luna closed her eyes, feeling tears come to her eyes. She sighed, hoping her feelings would leave so she could get back to the army.

"I'm sorry," She heard Sky mutter, sadness overtaking his tone.

"It's okay. It's not like you could've prevented it." Luna stood and brushed herself off. "Let's get back to the army. All the fangirls will kill me if I keep their eye candy away from them." Sky smiled.

"You know what," Sky stopped her from getting up. "I just want to stay here. I'm kinda tired of staying inside for so long." Luna nodded and sat back down, right next to him. Sky laid down and she lay alongside him, her head resting right on his chest. His heartbeat was hypnotic. Luna just listened and smiled.

* * *

><p>*Sky's POV*<p>

He explained to Luna about the name Destiny Quinn, knowing she would understand. When he mentioned that his father wasn't replying to his questions, Luna's face changed to an understanding face. They talked a bit more in the tree, even though the sun was very close to dipping under the horizon. Once the stars flickered in the black sky, the two generals were silent. They just listened to each other breathe and kept their arms and legs tangled together. No one said anything, it's not like they _had _to talk about anything. It was nice and a bit romantic, which was weird to the both of them. Dawn had always been a blabbermouth, Sky would always just listen. Dawn didn't just breathe and stay beside him, she just talked and talked until she fell asleep. Sky still loved her, but she just never wanted to look at the stars in silence. Luna would wait to speak unless it was drastic or if she was emotional. Luna could almost tell what you were thinking. She could give off calm vibes and she wouldn't need to speak like Dawn. Luna could just sit and breathe the same air as you and you just feel like it's the most romantic thing, ever; maybe even better than a candlelit dinner.

Soon, Luna drifted off to sleep. Sky had smiled when he discovered this and quietly chuckled. Luna was almost always awake and commanding, but when she was asleep, she looked small and fragile, as if she was a china doll that would break any second. Sky loved it when he could see the little girl that resided inside Luna. He picked her up, bridal style, and lept to a shorted tree. He kept on leaping towards the Sky army base, until he reach a tree that was only a block off the ground. He walked the rest of the way, hoping Luna was dreaming about something nice.

He was let in by the guards when he made it to the base. Sub had been sitting on the wall, but Sky didn't see because he was preoccupied with Luna at the moment. So, when Sub landed right beside him, Sky almost screamed. Once he realized it was Sub, his cheeks reddened a bit from embarrassment and he could feel Sub quietly chuckling. Sky shook his head and continued on his merry way, Sub walking right next to him for "guarding purposes". Sky knew he was just bored and wanted someone to talk to. They walked in silence through the small crowds at night. They took some alleyways, Sub lept up on some buildings and ran on some walls. Sky would watch Sub while he walked, as if he was the one who taught him. He smiled when Sub would try something and succeed. Sub was quite gifted, he was a ninja compared to the average fighter.

Sky set Luna on the bed when they got to the room. Sky went back outside to Sub, to discuss what was going on in Squid City and to say goodnight. But, instead of talking about those topics, Sub brought up Luna.

"I now see why you haven't proposed," Sub stated. Sky was astonished, Sub was able to pick that up?

"Really?" Sky questioned.

"Yeah," Sub replied. "You love Luna more than anyone or thing in the world. You can see it when you look at her. You look at her like she is the sun, moon and sky. It's amazing to see how your eyes brighten whenever she walks into the room or addresses you. Whenever she's around, you seem kinder and sometimes your emotions just reset. You swoon and sigh for her, don't deny it, and technically you guys are dating. But, you know the threat of Turquoise. She can take down armies with just one demand, but only if she knows your weak point. And if you proposed, it would somehow get to her and we all know she would want to poke at you weak point or take it away altogether." Sub looked away. "So you're waiting, until this passes. But at the same time you are a bit scared because you don't know when this will end. What if this lasts forever? You will have to marry her eventually or else she'll leave you. But, you still don't want her kidnapped or maybe killed. So, riddle me this, Sky, what approach are you going to take?" Sky was astonished at the boy's speech. He had never heard Sub say so much. Sky gulped and exhaled, preparing his answer.

"I have no idea, Sub."

* * *

><p><strong>Did cha' get the references? *winks*<strong>

**Anyway, how do you feel about that reason? Does it cover your feels?**

**I gave a bit of past info for you. Squid City sucked, I can tell you that.**

**Also, did you read my updated TO BUDDER chap? I hope.**

**Another HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Signin' off to ya,**

**C'YYYYYYAAAAAAA BYYYYYYYYEEEEE**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE: SKYPE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HI YOU GUYS! Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but I had a great idea! After my Skype call with the winner of the To Budder contest, I decided why not Skype call with all that I could! That's right, I want to call you guys and answer some of your questions. I would like to call you all individually, but I can't so it will be group chattin' up. **

**If you are interested and can make the times below, please PM your Skype name and what time you can attend. **

**I will have three windows**

**Friday- at 3:00-5:00 ****_(CT) Central Time_**

**Saturday- at 12:00-2:00, most likely. I might do it later at like 4:00-6:00. You will be notified, but expect the earlier one. **

**Sunday- Most likely 3:00- 5:00 again.**

**As you can see, I'm still a bit iffy on the times. I don't know what my parents are planning, and I want to spend quality time with you guys, so I have to work around everything. **

**I know, most of you might have holiday stuff, but I picked the times after those holidays so that some of you could participate. I ****might***** do this again next week, for people who couldn't attend.**

**If all goes well, I ****might***** make this a monthly occurrence. Who knows?**

**I do know this is last minute, so I know the numbers will be limited. **

**Anyway, I hope to talk to some of you,**

**C'YAAAA BYYYEEEE!**

*Might meaning it could happen, but it still being worked out.


End file.
